Interior design may involve developing and evaluating a design for a room or environment. For example, a designer may wish to position various objects, including furniture, lighting fixtures, and wall hangings, within a two-dimensional (2D) environment of an interior room. Conventional interior design tools may enable a user to first form a three-dimensional (3D) modeled space, representing the 2D environment and then position a 3D modeled objects within the 3D modeled space. Another option is to use a scrapbook method and form a collection of 2D images of products one would like to visualize in the 2D environment.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above methods. Namely, although objects may be positioned independently within the 2D environment, it may be difficult to precisely replace an object in the 2D environment.
One example embodiment, may include a method for replacing the 3D model of the object in the environment, comprising selecting a first 3D object in the 2D environment, selecting a second 3D object from a library of 3D objects and replacing the first 3D object with the second 3D object. For example, if the user is trying to decide whether a round table or a rectangular table may fit better within the user's living space (the 2D environment), the user may superimpose the round table on the living space and then, replace the round table with the rectangular table. After visualizing both the tables in the living space, the user may finalize his choice.
Another example embodiment, may include a method comprising replacing a 3D object in a 2D environment, comprising, selecting the plane, such as a wall plane or a ground plane or a top plane, selecting a 3D object positioned in one of those planes and replacing the selected 3D object with a new 3D object belonging to the same plane as the selected object.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.